Fluid ejection dies may be implemented in fluid ejection devices and/or fluid ejection systems to selectively eject/dispense fluid drops. Example fluid ejection dies may include nozzles, ejection chambers and fluid ejectors. In some examples, the fluid ejectors may eject fluid drops from an ejection chamber out of the nozzle.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description. However, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.